The present invention relates to a compact disk player (CDP)-incorporated television receiver, and more particularly, to a composite product produced by incorporating a compact disk song accompaniment apparatus within a television receiver.
A compact disk (CD) song accompaniment apparatus (also called a CD-OK apparatus) stores the song accompaniments and lyrics for about 2,000 songs and about 4,000 still screen images on one compact disk. It also reproduces the accompaniment and word data for a selected song, and displays a corresponding screen image suitable for the lyrics as a background screen. Meanwhile, a karaoke television receiver stores the lyric data and accompaniments for about 400 songs and scores of graphics images in a semiconductor memory device, and functions as a karaoke apparatus with CD-graphics level capability. In the case of a CD-OK apparatus having no display unit, the reproduced video signal is transmitted via a connection to an external video connector jack of the television receiver via audio and video output ports, and the video signal is displayed on a CRT and the audio signal is output to a speaker, which is inconvenient for use.
The karaoke television receiver is incorporated within a television set. However, the number of songs which can be reproduced is only about one-fifth that of the CD-OK apparatus, and only a few background graphics image screen levels can be accommodated.
Also, with the current variety of types of compact disks now on the market, e.g., digital audio CDs, graphics CDs and video CDs, a corresponding player is commercially produced for each such type of disk. Thus, separate products are required to reproduce each of the disk types, which is quite costly. Also, the need for separate devices increases the required installation space and results in unsightly external connections. Furthermore, since each product is generally provided with an exclusive-use remote controller, a number of remote controllers are necessary to control the various products.